


Lesson Learned

by Zomb13Cat



Series: My Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomb13Cat/pseuds/Zomb13Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Dean, You're such a dick.” He let out under his breath.  No real heat behind it, like it was just one of those facts of life -the sky is blue, the sun sets in the west, my brother's a dick- and that just really pissed Dean off.  Who the hell did this kid think he was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd never written spanking before. I actually'd never even read it before. But then this very nice anon asked for some Weecest with spanking and who was I to deny their request?

Summer in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere Georgia was driving Dean up the wall. Not only were they stuck in some random ram-shackle not-good-enough-to-be-called-a-shack a good 45 minutes -on foot- from the nearest inkling of civilization, but it also happened to be hotter than hell on a Sunday. The last time they'd seen dad had been a good week ago, and there were no signs of him coming back any time soon.

 

Dean stood in front of the wobbly, rusty-metal-blade upright fan -their only reprieve from the ungodly summer heat- and tried to find relief behind the overly-warm blast of air it didn't quite circulate around the room.

 

“Quit hoggin' the fan!” Sam grumbled. He'd been extra bitchy as of lately, picking fights and complaining about _everything_. Not that Dean was much better. He could practically feel the cabin-fever stir-crazy bubbling underneath his skin. Frustration prickling in his chest and just urging him to take it out on Sam. Push him down by those skinny little shoulders and _give him_ something to complain about.

 

“It's _mine._ I fixed it” And he had -dug it out of some random junk-yard and got it working with just a pair of pliers and some copper wire- but that didn't mean he actually meant it. It was just really fun to get Sam riled up.

 

“Jesus Dean, You're such a dick.” He let out under his breath. No real heat behind it, like it was just one of those facts of life - _the sky is blue, the sun sets in the west, my brother's a dick_ \- and that just really _pissed Dean off_. Who the hell did this kid think he was?

 

“Oh yeah?” He crowded into Sam's space, real close, - Close enough to feel the heat radiating form Sam's over-warm skin. Close enough to see the rivulets of sweat sliding down Sam's naked clavicle- and challenged “What you gonna _do about it_?”

 

Sam took a step back, taken off-guard for a second, and then squared his shoulders and defiantly let out “Fuck. You.”

 

“ _What'd you say to me?_ ” Dean lunged forward, sizzling with anger, as Sam tried to scramble back. “Maybe I should teach you _some respect_!” He caught hold of both Sam's wrists in a bruising grip and pulled him forward. “ _Teach you a lesson._ ” He dropped down onto the couch behind him, knocking Sam off balance and dragged him over his lap.

 

“Dean, fuckin' _quit it_!” Sam half-whined half-growled struggling to break free from Dean's steady hold.   
  


“Not 'till you learn what's what.” He guttered before bringing one quick, _hard_ , smack against Sam's ass, wincing at the sting against his palm. Sam gasped, and stilled, stopped struggling.

 

“ _Dean..._ ” Tore from his throat, sandpaper-rough and honey-sweet, causing Dean's dick to twitch and begin to harden in his Jeans.

 

“Brought this on _yourself_ Sammy” He quickly pulled down Sam's boxer shorts, and brought down a second and third smack on Sam's firm, round, naked bottom. Watched the skin flush from deep red to pale pink upon and after impact.

 

“Dean _please”_ Sam mewled, bucking his hips and grinding his hard cock against Dean's denim clad thigh, leaving damp trails of precome on the rough fabric.

 

“You like that, Sammy? Like tryin' my patience? So much that I gotta _punish you?”_ Dean gave one more smack, pausing enough to give one firm squeeze to one of Sam's ass-cheeks, his hand leaving pale finger-marks over the trembling cherry-red flesh. Sam whined and spasmed, came hot and wet all over himself, all over _Dean._ And that's what broke Dean. He kneeled back abruptly on the couch, pressed Sam Deep into the threadbare cushions, and undid his pants. Pulled out his throbbing cock and pressed the leaking tip against Sam's furled, trembling hole.

 

“Fuck. _Dean_ ” Sam surged back into the pressure invitingly, breath stuttered and body shaking.

 

“So fuckin' _pretty_ Sammy” Dean rutted against Sam, squeezed Sam's cheeks together to augment the friction. The skin of Sam's ass was soft, radiating heat, and the head of Dean's cock would catch and drag on Sam's puckered hole on every other thrust. “Gonna be a good boy for me, Sammy?” Dean gritted out between thrusts feeling the pressure build up in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Fuck- yeah- I'll be good.” Sam let out broken and low, punctuated with a moan. “I'll be good for you Dean.” And Dean just lost it, came long and hard , painting Sam's pink flesh with thick streaks of white. He took a moment to steady his breath, rubbed his come into the skin of his little brother's reddened ass, felt a little bad with every jerk and wince Sam made at the motions.

 

“ _Jesus_ Dean” Sam turned around and spoke between heavy breaths. “you're such a dick.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean chuckled and play-punched his little brother's chin. “What you gonna do about it?”


End file.
